Germany x Reader Lemon-Umstand-Hetalia Axis Powers FanfictionLemon-
by sibahahahahaha
Summary: You begin your new life at a new University with your best-friend. But before the school year even starts, you face troubles with an ex-boyfriend and things get physical. You were saved by two mysterious men whom you're trying to find, will you really be able to find them with the struggles of a double major? What about your 'major-mates' Do they know anything about the two men?
1. Chapter 1

Umstand

Hello! My name is Audrey and I am the author of this short-story! If in any point of it, you have questions, concerns, or just comments, I'd love to hear them! This story will be a bit longer and the lemon part will come later, sorry! I still hope you enjoy the story and if you do indeed love/hate it, check out my other story La Vida De Amor, a Spain x Reader Lemon. Also I Do take requests for Hetalia lemons! Just let me know!

Ps. I'm all for plot lines, so the lemon part comes later!

Guten Tag amigos!

Chapter 1-_It began with coincidence_.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**.

Your alarm yelled at you and yanked you out of a sleepy-bliss. _Ugh jeez. What time is it? _You groggily turned off your alarm on your clock next to your bed and stared at the numbers on the clock until the numbers finally came into focus, it was now 7:35 a.m. _Goddamnit, I have another half an hour before I have to get up. I must've set it wrong again. _You sighed and threw your covers off of your warm body. Your room was mostly dark except for the small night-light your roommate kept next to their bed, you would've thrown it away if she wasn't your best friend. (Best-friend's name) and you had been living together since you moved away from your abusive house-hold and went to college. You had decided on (Favorite university) at the beginning of your senior year, much to your boyfriend's dismay. _Oh wait. _You had forgotten that you broke up with him last night!

Your ex-boyfriend was nice in the beginning, he waited patiently and had cared for you; but more towards the end of your relationship, he became obsessive over you. He would call you at absurd times and ask who you were with, what you were doing, and whether you were cheating on him or not. At first you thought it was nice that he wanted to check up on you, but then it became more than once a day…more than once an hour…and pretty soon you couldn't look away from your phone for five seconds before he would have tried to contact you again. You tried to talk to him about it, several times actually; but he'd never listen to you. Finally, the last straw broke last night.

It was roughly 11:30 p.m. and you and (ex's name) had gone out to a park to talk about things, more specifically you wanted to talk about boundaries and limitations once he returned to your hometown which was 12 hours away. But once you brought it up, he began getting very angry very fast. (Ex's name) began shouting and cursing at you, claiming that you were cheating on him with multiple other guys. Not true in the slightest. You tried reason with him so maybe he'd believe you. You reached a hand out to stroke his arm, he had always loved when you did that; but before you knew it, you felt a stinging pain in your cheek which was closely followed by another pain in your head. He had slapped you and hit your head on the ground.

You couldn't believe it at the time, _He…hit me?_ Your thoughts were in a daze as your head pounded, you were lying on the ground face first for several seconds before you felt your head being yanked up by your hair. Staring up at (ex's name), you no longer saw the man you had once loved; he had turned into something completely different, he was a monster. A cruel smile formed on his lips and he yanked you up so you were hanging from your (color) hair; you were now eye-to eye with a monster who you had once loved. _But he's not who I love anymore, that man is gone. And I'm sick and tired of this new guy's shit! _Regardless of (ex's name) sick and twisted smirk, you felt a new surge of determination, courage and pride rise up inside of you and you spat in his face. "You know what (ex's name)? I'm done with you." With that you slammed your fist into his nose. Once your hand and his nose made contact, he released your hair and keeled over, holding his nose feebly. You also took this opportunity and kicked him right where it hurts. _Thank god I played soccer. _The force behind your kick was unmatched, you could've easily kicked a bowling ball down two soccer fields with that force, (ex's name) instantly fell over and laid in the fetal position on the ground.

Once your ex was lying on the ground, you knew that the fight and anything between you, was over. You stared at the pathetic sight before you, there a monster laid on the ground in the fetal position, clutching his balls and crying like a little girl. You leaned down and said in his ear, making sure that he could hear you loud and clear. "Listen here, don't you ever touch me again. I don't want to see you (ex's name). We're done" He vaguely nodded between his sobs. You had tried to stand up again and walk away, but suddenly all the blood rushed to your head and you stumbled onto the ground about 20 feet away from your crying ex. Your vision was blurry, your mind was unfocused and you felt like you were going to pass out as an unknown warmth trickled down your scalp and your cheek; Blood.

That's when _They_ came. You don't remember much of them because of your unfocused mind and blurry eye sight. They must've found you lying on the ground with blood trickling down your head; you vaguely remember bits and pieces of conversation and some colors: _White_. "…what the fuck?! Bruder!..." _Yellow_. "...Schiebe!.." _Red. _ "...miss, what happened?…" _Black. _"…Du Hurensohn!"_And Blue, So much Blue. _"…Bruder stop, you'll kill him…!" (1). There was two things you remembered distinctly though; a calming warmth that enveloped you and "You were so strong. You don't need to fear anymore."

You don't remember anything after that. Returning to the present, you scanned the room and found your purse over by the door. Slowly, you pushed yourself up off of your bed and wobbled over to your purse, your balance was still off but now you could walk much better than last night. Also your head was sore, but no longer pounding as you opened your purse to find all of your ID's, credit cards, and important articles or electronics still intact. _Wow. They didn't steal anything. _You were half expecting to find your purse completely bare, but there everything was. There was even more things in there now actually, on top of all of your usual things you kept in your purse, there was a roll of bandage, gauze, an icepack, and antibacterial wipes. You were genuinely shocked that someone had done this for you, and hadn't even left any contact information! _Maybe I can find out later at orientation…_You glanced at the time again. 7:55 a.m. _Oh well, might as well wake up (bestfriend's name). _You stumbled over to her bed and violently shook her shoulder while shouting "RISE AND SHINE!" in an annoying tone. You finally stopped when she laughed and smacked your arm, "Okay okay! I got it!" She said. (Friend's name) began to get up, her long (color) hair reaching all the way down to her back and bouncing as she stretched. Her (color eyes) and pale skin were beautiful with her hair and personality. She was crazy, but you loved her. "What happened to your head!? Why're you all wrapped up?!" She yelled. "Oh yea, Well the thing is…" you began explaining the whole situation to her. Down to every last detail of what you could remember, and when you were done she sat there dumbfounded. "Whoa, Really? There are people who do that still?"

You sighed, "Apparently." You glanced over at the mirror to see how bad you really looked. Your (hair color) was tied back in a ponytail from the night previous and there was a bandage wrapped around you head. Your (eye color) eyes were sunken into your head and there were dark shadows under them, your usually (skin color ie. Tan, pale, dark) skin was lacking luster that morning of course. You noticed there were blood stains through the bandage so you decided to take it off; it turns out that you only ended up with a small cut on the top of your scalp. After having (friend's name) check it, you took a shower and began to get ready for school orientation that morning.

The shower cooled the swollen and warm cut on your scalp. It felt so nice to be cleansed of the night previous, you gently scrubbed away dirt and blood that remained; as you scrubbed, you realized that none of your wounds were infected…They also were generally pretty clean, with no dirt or blood in or around the cuts. _Did they clean my cuts too? _You wracked your brain for more memories from the night previous, but you couldn't remember Anything else. Finally, clean and frustrated, you stepped out of the shower and into the cool air of your bathroom. You couldn't help but glance in the mirror before you draped your towel over yourself, there were bruises along your (Size breasts. Ie, large, small, medium) breasts where you had fallen. There were also several scratches on your knees and the palms of your hands where you had fallen onto them. _Well, it could be worse…_ You draped the large fluffy towel over yourself and stepped out into your room. You quickly got dressed in a nice (fav color) shirt, a (fav color) push up bra, and a pair of nice fitting jeans that accented your _assets. _(best-friend) and you quickly left once you were both dressed and ran towards the auditorium for 9am orientation.

You arrived at the auditorium at exactly 8:59, you were both huffing and panting when you arrived, but for once you were early! You found a seat in the back of the crowded auditorium and waited for the 'informational session' to start. Once it began, you were bombarded with a lot of useless information! Apparently, your university was home to about thirty thousand undergraduate students, hell, your freshman class had about eight thousand students! You slumped in your chair a little at the mention of these numbers. _How the hell am I supposed to find Them? What if they're not even college students…_You really wanted to thank them. "…that concludes the 9 am assembly, now please follow the signs to your designated degree area" You were wrenched out of your thoughts, _Wait, where am I going? _"(best friend) what's going on?" She laughed, "damn (name) dozing off already? You're supposed to go to the area designated for your degree choice, but since your double majoring you have to go to the area that has both of your majors together." You sighed, "Come on (bestfriend), who else is getting a double major in Biochemistry and Philosophy?" You laughed and punched her shoulder playfully. She grinned and wiggled her eyes at you, "you never know (name)! There could be some hot stud waitin' for ya!" She slapped your butt and pushed you towards the exit, you laughed and begin walking as she yelled "go get 'em!" She pranced off towards the group of students who were undeclared, (which was a lot of people because it was only freshman year, not many people knew what they wanted to do).

You followed the signs that said 'Majors: Biochemistry, Philosophy' all the way to the park in the middle of campus. Walking along the sidewalk, you stared down at the flowers adorning the path, you didn't even think about looking at your fellow classmates until voices started becoming audible. "…und I said 'SUCK IT LOSERS'" Several men laughed and you glanced up to meet your 'major-mates'. There stood four very handsome men conversing; two of the men looked very similar in facial features but had different colored eyes and hair. They were both tan, but one had brown eyes and short brown hair with a large curl on the left side of his head. He clung onto the arm of other tan one, the only differences was that the other tan one had darker brown hair and green eyes; he also seemed to be a bit darker upon scrutiny. Next to them, was a well-built albino man, his piercing red eyes were a stark contrast to his pale blonde hair and white skin. He laughed an obnoxious laugh and playfully punched another man standing next to him. _He seems… familiar?_ You thought as you stared at the last man; he was very-well built, more so than the albino. His broad chest and defined muscles were shown off by his black tank top, army pants and boots. He looked like he had just come out of the military, except for a black wide cross that hung around his neck, accenting his slicked back blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

You stared at these men until you finally built up enough courage to approach them; slowly, you began walking forward. "Ahh Romano, There's a bella ragazza!" Suddenly you felt someone hugging you and jumping up and down. "Ciao Bella! I am Feliciano~! Youaresoprettydoyouwanttogotodinnerwithmeandmifratellolater?" The little Italian began speaking so fast that it was nearly impossible for you to understand him, "Uhm…" You began, but you were cut off by "STUPIDO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Feliciano was suddenly pulled backwards by the darker haired tan man, _presumably his brother?_ Feliciano began freaking out and shaking his head frantically "I'msorrylovi! I just wanted to meet the pretty bella!" Feliciano continued to ramble as lovi held him by his shirt; that is until the albino man stepped over and wrapped his arm around your shoulders. "NEIN! Because the Frau will go out drinking with me, ja?" The strange albino man began leaning closer to your face and pulling you closer to him. _No no no no! _You pushed him away, successfully causing him to stumble backwards and fall straight on his ass. That's when you heard it; his laugh. The blonde man next to you began laughing.

His laugh sounded so happy, regardless of his stern looking face. His pale blue eyes lit up and shone brilliantly. As his laughter began to die down he looked at the albino on the ground and chuckled "Bruder, you were shot down." The albino on the ground looked agitated and pulled himself back up "So funny west." The blonde man then turned to look at you, his eyes seemed to peer into your soul. _They're so beautiful…_His eyes were just so…blue. The tall man gazed at you, and you could've sworn a light pink blush danced across his cheeks. But he quickly began speaking, so you weren't able to tell for sure. "Hallo, I am Ludwig Beilschmidt und this is my bruder Gilbert." The albino man grinned "Zhe Awesome ME!" Ludwig rolled his eyes and looked at Feliciano and Lovi "Those are my comrades, Feliciano and Lovino." You smiled, "Hello! I am (name). So you all double major in Biochemistry and Philosophy?" _This is going to be fun. _Ludwig responded, "Jah, I want to be a doctor." "Really? Me too!" You said excitedly. You continued talking to Ludwig until Gilbert snorted and cut him off "When do you want to get dinner Frau? I'm a very busy man." Gilbert winked and smirked. Feli also came bounding over whining "Bella, you said you'd go with me~!" He looked like he was about to cry.

You looked at the arguing men and you smiled, "You know, I never said I'd go!" You teased, "But belllaaa!" Feli whined, "Nein! You vill go with me! I bet mein 4.0 GPA on it!" _Well, now that you mention it…_You suddenly had a wicked grin on your face as an idea came to mind. "Well, let's make a bet. Whomever gets A's on the first Biochemistry 101 and Philosophy 101 test, I'll go out on a date with. Deal?" (You did love an intellectual man)

"Affare!" (1) shouted by a bubbly Feliciano.

"Es ist ein gutes Geschäft." (2) Reasoned by the caring Ludwig.

"Ich werde gewinnen Frau!" (3) assured by a smirking Gilbert.

"Fine" Mumbled by a quiet Lovino.

_This will be an interesting year._

TO _BE CONTINUED_

Deal

It's a good deal

I will win woman!


	2. Umstand-Ch2 GermanyxReader Lemon

Umstand

Hola! I'm really glad many people liked the story thus far! I had a lot of requests to continue, therefore I'm sitting here! I personally really have a connection with this story because I'm basing it off of how my current relationship of 2 (almost 3) years began. I hope that makes the story feel more real for you guys! If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments just let me know!

Side note: This is based off of my own personal experiences, therefore mostly everything in this story has happened to me or affected me in some way. _**Therefore, if under any circumstances you are depressed and can be triggered by deep emotions or the reminiscing of the act. PLEASE Read with Caution!**_ I don't want anyone else to hurt themselves.

P.S I love encouragement, so if you could get some friends who love Germany as well to read this and leave a comment. I MIGHT write the next chapter faster!

P.P.S

I realized while writing this that even though this is based off of personal experiences, this also goes towards my point that no one is "perfect". BUT someone can be perfect for you! Anyways, I've poured a lot of myself and my heart into this story so I really hope you like it!

Food for thought!

Chapter 2- It continues with an unfortunate circumstance

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"DAMNIT WHAT THE HELL?!" You shouted as your alarm clock angrily woke you up. You hit the clock until it stopped screaming, then you finally lifted your head off of your pillow to look at the time. _8 a.m. Fabulous, damn you alarm clock! _You jumped out of bed frantically, there was half-an hour until your first class of the day; Philosophy 101. Granted, you loved philosophy and thinking about life from that perspective, but it was too damn early. You run into the bathroom and fix yourself; you brush your (hair color) hair, put on some makeup, and reapply perfume and deodorant. For having woken up five minutes previous, you looked hot. But you always need to look hot for the first official day of classes!

You ran back into your room to find a long sleeved shirt; it had been a habit of yours ever since middle-school to wear long sleeved shirts. You felt more comfortable in them or a jacket/hoodie rather than a short sleeved shirt. When you were younger, it also provided you with ample means of hiding your scars. While growing up, you struggled with depression for many years; and there never seemed to be a suitable way for you to cope with it except for the blade. Now, you coped a little bit better than you did back then; but every now and again you would turn back to the bite of the blade. It had been nearly 3 weeks since your last relapse and you were doing pretty well so far in not relapsing again. You slipped on your (favorite color) long sleeved shirt with a v-neck and that hung tightly around your curves and your favorite pair of comfy jeans; that happened to look amazing on your Assets.

You grabbed your backpack and sprinted out of your apartment without a second glance back; you hurriedly checked your clock on your phone. _8:15. Not bad! _You sped walked to the arts building of your college, which happened to be five minutes away! Arriving in your classroom at 8:21, you praised yourself and went to sign in on the attendance sheet in the front of the room. The entrance to the lecture hall was in the back of the hall, once you walked in; you were greeted with a full view of all of your classmates and professor. There were nearly 50 rows of chairs between the entrance and the front of the room where the front row began. Several of these rows contained sleeping students, partied out students, and general bums; but one row contained some of your major-mates. About the fifth row back from the front, sat Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, and two men you hadn't met previously; one had shoulder length blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes, he sat next to a man who had messy short blonde hair and very pretty green eyes that seemed to dazzle in the light, but his eyebrows were the size of caterpillars! The man with long blonde hair was laughing at the caterpillar-eyebrowed man as his face flushed and he continually smacked the man with long hair. _That's a little odd…_You remarked as you gazed at these two men, you then continued forward down the center aisle to sign in and meet your professor.

Before you sat your tanned professor with medium length brown hair, his teal eyes looked very tired and he yawned boredly. He had a cat lying on his desk before him that barely covered his nametag on his desk, it read "Dr. Heracles Karpusi". When you stepped up to sign in, you signed your name on the paper and looked at your professor. "Excuse me, Professor Karpusi, which area of philosophy will we be focusing on?" The bored expression on your professor's expression seemed to be lifted and he looked overjoyed to be asked a question other than "when does class end." He explained the syllabus to you with much joy and excitement that one student was actually looking forward to his class. After several minutes and several philosophy book suggestions later, you thanked your professor and headed back to find a seat. You began walking towards the other side of the room towards the back when you heard an Italian accent calling you back.

"(name)~! Come sit by me~!" You turned and saw Feli waving his arms frantically above his head and then pointing to a seat in front of the row in which he was sitting. Smiling, you walked over to Feli and sat down where he was motioning, "Buongiorno (name)~! I missed you!" Feli hugs you and settles into his seat, you laugh at his childish demeanor and smile "Feli, it's been less than 12 hours since I last saw you!" You teased him. "Ohonhonhonhon Feli, trying to get ahead on the game no?" The man with long blonde hair and blue eyes who was sitting in the row behind you with your major-mates leaned forward and said. He turned his gaze to you and smiled, "Bonjour Mademoiselle. I am Francis Bonnefoy. It is a pleasure." If he could kiss your hand, he would've. You were about to introduce yourself when the Frenchman was yanked back by the man with short blonde hair and green eyes "Damn you git! You're freaking the poor girl out!" This man now turned his gaze to you, blushed and averted his gaze shyly. "I-I'm Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to meet you…" He trailed off, to which you replied "(name), my name is (name). It's a pleasure to meet you both!" You offered them a dazzling smile, the Brit's blush intensified and Francis gave you a perverted grin. That's when you turned your attention back to Feli and realized that there was now someone else sitting on your other side. You turned your head to your right, (Feli was sitting to your left) to see none other than Ludwig!

As you glanced at the German, he appeared to a have a little bit of pink on his cheeks, but you couldn't be quite sure. You smiled, "Good morning Ludwig!" his piercing blue eyes shifted to you, "Guten Morgen (name). How is your head?" Your brows knitted in confusion; _how did he know that I hurt my head? _Ludwig stuttered, "I-uh, just noticed a cut on your forehead." He muttered. "Oh! It's better thank you, I just hurt myself in an accident the other day." Ludwig looked as if he were about to ask something, but he was interrupted by Professor Karpusi starting class. The class was an hour and a half long; the lecture was very interesting, Professor Karpusi did a very good job explaining concepts and how they are important. But occasionally you would find yourself gazing at the german to your right; his well-defined cheekbones accented his piercing blue eyes that were hidden behind black rimmed eye-glasses. He was wearing a white dress shirt that you could see the outline of his muscles underneath; you nearly drooled several times while staring at Ludwig. You knew you found him attractive; there was no denying that, you just didn't know him well enough yet to know if you liked him as a person.

Philosophy 101: Introduction to Philosophy flew by that day, "Class, I'd like you to read pages 55-70 by the next class and be familiar with the material. Goodbye." Those were the closing words to your first class. You got up out of the rickety chair, stretched, and packed your notebook into your backpack. You didn't have another class until 2pm, and that was your mandatory physical education credit you had to take; you decided that a dance class would be a fun way to exercise! As you began to head towards the exit/entrance of the lecture hall, you felt a hand on your arm tug you back. You turned around to see Feli and a red-faced Ludwig following, "Bella~! Would you like to go to breakfast with mi amico and I?" Feli begged. "Of course Feli! Show me the way!" You heard an excited "Vee~!" and You followed Feli and Ludwig to a small diner on the edge of campus.

In the small diner, you sat across from Ludwig; who sat next to Feli. After placing your order for a plate of buttermilk pancakes from a nice Canadian, you turned to face Ludwig and Feli. Ludwig hadn't really said much the entire time, but Feli started out with "We should play 20 questions while we wait~!" You giggled and looked at Ludwig, "I'm in if he's in." As you motioned to the stoic german. "Ja. Okay" He grunted, Feli did his exited jump and hugged Ludwig. "Vee~! Okay (name), where do you live-a?" You began "Well I live in-" and you were cut off from loud Italian yelling from the kitchen, you looked to see a cook run out of the kitchen in a huff. Followed by a large Italian man coming over to feli and speaking in Italian; Feli looked excited. "Vee~! Mi Zio is letting me cook! This is his restaraunte, so I'll be back soon~!" Feli bolted out of his seat and ran towards the kitchen. You stared after him for several seconds, _that was weird. _Your gazed turned to Ludwig when he cleared his throat and looked at you. "Well, as you were saying…?" He looked at you expectantly, asking you to continue. "Oh! Sorry, I'm from (hometown name), it's several hours away from here." You said "Ja, I'm from Germany. I was born and raised there until I moved here when I was young." Ludwig Said, Your conversation continued. Then you remembered you were supposed to be playing 20 questions, "Oh Ludwig I think it's your turn for a question!" You smiled at him, over the course of your conversation he had become friendlier, so you might get a chuckle out of him or a smirk. "What was your childhood like in (your hometown)?" He looked at you with curiosity, you sighed and looked down at your hands.

You didn't particularly like talking about your childhood with strangers, but Ludwig seemed different. He seemed trustworthy, so you took a leap of faith and trusted in this strange man. You looked at him with a half-smile "I'll tell you, Just promise not to judge me too much?" He nodded and stared intently into your (eye color) eyes as you began. You began by telling him about the problems you'd faced for as long as you'd been alive; your parents were constantly on and off- your only stability was your older brother who was 5 years older than yourself. You told Ludwig of when you were sexually assaulted by a family member, but no one believed you because you were so young; all except for your brother who then proceeded to beat them and get them thrown in jail. You talked about your father coming home drunk, the constant fighting that happened because your brother was your half-brother, he had a different father than you; which your father didn't like, and he didn't consider your brother his "son." And you even told Ludwig about when your brother died, which you still don't know what compelled you to do so. "I was sixteen and in the middle of high school; my brother had graduated and had begun going to college. He dropped out soon after he started however because he wanted to save up for me to go to college; so he went to work. He ended up working several jobs and made decent money, things were going alright. I lived with him rather than my parents then, He helped me with my depression and he cared more than they did. But one day he didn't come home when he got off work, I began worrying and I left the apartment to go look for him. I found him a block away from our building lying on the ground. He was shot in the head, the police report said he had tried to stop a mugging on his way home when he was shot. The other mugging victim got away safely, she had two young children to get home to….But since then I've lived on my own, the landlord said that I could stay in my brother's apartment because he had paid the rent two years in advance. Just until I would head off to college. He left everything to me, and I haven't seen my parents since his funeral…" You trailed off. You felt numb, you couldn't cry anymore. This wasn't the time for that.

Unexpectedly, you felt a hand placed over yours. You looked to see Ludwig's large hand placed over yours on the table, your eyes lifted from your hands to his face. His expression was one of sorrow, but his eyes held nothing but compassion and comfort. "(name) I'm so sorry…" You shook your head and patted his hand "Don't worry! It's not your fault; besides, it's been a while. Anyways, What was your childhood like in Germany?" Ludwig looked shocked at your lack of tears, but his face slowly morphed into a small smile as you reassured him; he began talking about his heritage and life back in germany; his hand never leaving yours. He talked about how he was an illegitimate child on his father's side, his real mother had died in childbirth; as had Gilbert's. Gilbert was his older brother; he had always watched over Ludwig because their father was a military officer and always away on business, so since they were young boys they were told to be strong for their father and not to cause him grief. Ludwig told you of a time that Gilbert tried to bake Ludwig a cake for his birthday, but ended up putting hot sauce in the cake by accident somehow. This made you both smile and it lightened the tense mood surrounding you both.

Ludwig told you of how his father died when he was eight, leaving him and Gilbert to actually fend for themselves. The boys had no relatives in Germany, So they were sent to Italy where their father's close friend; Roma, lived with his two grandsons. That's how Ludwig met Feliciano and Lovino; Gilbert and Ludwig lived in the house next to the Italian boys so they were close enough that Roma could watch over them all but Gilbert and Ludwig still lived under their german heritage. He also mentioned how he'd lived with depression for a while, and how he had once tried to end his life by a gun; when Gilbert found him and stopped him. He said that night was the only night since their father's death that both he and Gilbert cried together. "Und Since then, I've found small things worth living for. Then, I got accepted to this university; we moved from Italy over the summer and we now live here as students. Feliciano and Lovino followed us because they said American girls were pretty." You chuckled and watched as Ludwig stopped talking and gazed into your eyes. "I'd have to agree." He said, you blushed and looked away flustered; you were about to make some witty comment back when Feli came running up with an apron on and two plates.

"Here's your food-a!" He swerves over to the table and places both of your plates on the end of the table, noticing your and Ludwig's hands on each other's. "Oh (name)~! I'll be working-a here until later, why don't you and Luddy go on without me? Okay! Ciao Bella~!" Feli ran off without another word and giggled as he retreated to the kitchen. You and Ludwig ate your food and continued playing twenty questions; you learned that he wants to be a surgeon or a military doctor. You also learned that he loves running and working out in the morning, that one of his best friends is Japanese, and that he loves potatoes and Bratwurst. You learned some other things before you realized it was 1:30 pm. You had spent about three hours doing nothing but talking to Ludwig, and you loved it! You were about to say goodbye when he mentioned his next class was a dance class, turns out you guys have the same dance class as well! So does Gilbert, Francis, and a Spaniard named Antonio that you met that day. After Class Ludwig walked you back to your apartment, he even walked you straight up to your door! You unlocked your door and stood in the doorway; looking back at the handsome German. He stood there with his satchel bag strap over his broad chest, his hands in his jean pockets and his flushed cheeks staring down at his shoes. "Would you like to meet and go out again? B-But not as a date or anything!" His eyes never left his shoes as he stumbled over his words and his bright pink face flushed a deeper red. You giggled and lifted his chin up so his eyes met yours; "Well, to make it a date you have to win our deal Luddy." You winked and you saw a new determination in his eyes "Ja, Not a problem (name)." and for the first time you saw him smile, his piercing blue eyes sparkled as his white teeth peeked out from under his half-mouth smirk/smile thing. You didn't know exactly what it was, but it was fucking adorable. You smiled in return "I'll be counting on you!" you leaned back in your door frame as he took a step back, grin still apparent on his face. "Don't worry Fraulein. I won't let you down." Before he could take another step away, you jumped forward and unexpectedly hugged him.

At first he was stiff with surprise, then he slowly relaxed and awkwardly placed his hands on your back. You pulled away from the hug and saw his pink face and wide blue eyes; you smiled and patted his cheek "I'll see you tomorrow Ludwig!" and you returned to the safety of your room quickly before you could regret your actions. As soon as you close your door behind you, you grasped your heart. You were so happy to hug someone again. It felt so good, especially because you felt like you could trust Ludwig.

Little did you know; once you closed your door, an awkward German man stood there for several more seconds before he responded "I'm looking forward to it (name)." He smiled and continued walking back to his own house; it had been a long since anyone had hugged him. He had forgotten how nice it felt to be held. He smiled thinking of your smile; _Mein Gott. She's beautiful. But I still have to win that bet. _Ludwig found another reason to live.

And you found another reason not to relapse.


	3. Umstand-Ch3 GermanyxReader Lemon

Umstand

Hallo! Once again, I've gotten lots of requests to continue which is GREAT. You're all fantabulous. I've heard many people like it thus far and it makes me ssuuupper excited to work on this!

_**Once again; I don't hold much back in my stories. Therefore, if under any circumstances you are depressed and can be triggered by deep emotions or the reminiscing of the act. PLEASE Read with Caution! I don't want anyone else to hurt themselves. **_

Anyways, Enjoy lovelies!

Chapter 3- But how Unfortunate?

It had been two hours since your last class had ended and Ludwig had dropped you off at your apartment. Never before this moment had you experience such a fluttering of butterflies in your stomach! _Is this even healthy? _You laughed; you cracked yourself up. _Besides, I don't know Ludwig that well…I can't do any more than think he's attractive. _You weren't one to date purely on looks; you wanted to know whether your significant other was a decent person; caring, helpful, nurturing, all that fun crap. You sat on your bed trying to read the pages in your philosophy text book for class the next day; the pages were on Aristotelean love.

_The first condition for the highest form of Aristotelian love is that a man loves himself. Without an egoistic basis, he cannot extend sympathy and affection to others (NE, IX.8). Such self-love is not hedonistic, or glorified, depending on the pursuit of immediate pleasures or the adulation of the crowd, it is instead a reflection of his pursuit of the noble and virtuous, which culminate in the pursuit of the reflective life. Friendship with others is required "since his purpose is to contemplate worthy actions... to live pleasantly... sharing in discussion and thought" as is appropriate for the virtuous man and his friend (NE, IX.9). _

Your eyes began to droop as you continued to read about the conditions of Aristotelean love and conditions that must be met.._So the idea that one must love themselves before loving another and you must be friends? Ha. As if. At this point I'm just going to end up with 20 cats named Sven…_Your thoughts also drifted off as your consciousness faded into sleep. _Maybe someday I can love myself again.._

Your mind went blank as you began dreaming of a darker time. You sat alone in your room at your parents' house, listening to their screaming arguments from the other rooms. "…GET THE FUCK OUT…YOU ASSHOLE…WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU…WORTHLESS PIECE OF.." You only heard bits of their shouting flowing through your door that was tightly pressed shut to prevent as much sound possible from leaking in. _Why does this happen? _You cried silently to yourself as you sat on your bed, the walls of your room plastered with bands that you liked at the young age of 15. Looking down at your wrists, you saw a line of red highlighting your (color) skin; the fresh pain running through your veins and pulsing through your bloodstream. A steady flow of blood leaked from the cuts on your wrists, a bloody razor could be found several feet away on the floor. Tears raced down your cheeks and washed some of the oozing blood off of your wrist; _Why am I so worthless? Why don't they just stop? Why Can't I make it stop? _Your eyes glazed over as you gazed at the cuts, the cuts weren't so useful anymore, and they didn't make you feel better like they once had. _I need something more…_The desire to feel something, anything; lead you to the bathroom where you found high dosage painkillers. The script originally written for your mother's migraines, _If I take enough the pain will stop; and maybe I'll feel something…_Half of the bottle was gone by the time you thought you were feeling something. Then the whole bottle was gone, taken 5 at a time. Shoveled down your throat in order to stop the pain, before you knew it, you were passed out on the floor of your room. The pain had stopped, but you could no longer move, no longer feel, no longer see, no longer care. Until you heard a voice pulling you out of your numbness "Oh God! (Name)! Wake up!" The voice of your brother brought you out of your numb-haven; you could feel something wet on your face and cheeks, you thought you heard sobs as you sunk farther into numbness, "(Name) (name) (name), please stay with me." You slept for a long time after that.

Wake up.

(Name), wake up.

"(naaaammmmeeee) Waakkeeyy wakkeeyy!" You felt a hand on your shoulder that roughly shook your shoulder; it was (best friend). "Listen here, wakey wakey or I'm gonna bakey bakey you in a cakey cakey." You smiled at your friends' awful rhyme scheme; and stretched on your bed. You had fallen asleep with the philosophy book in your lap and hunched over with your head resting on your hand. As you stretched you groaned "UGH, jeez what time is it?" You blinked several times to regain your sight and focus on your friend laughing at you "It's abooouutt time to get up!" You gave her the 'I'm really tired of your shit' look and she laughed her big hearty laugh "Oh man (name)! You should see your face! It's about 8 a.m. you have a little time to stuff yourself in a sexy outfit and find me a man!" You rolled your eyes and laughed "well hot damn! I see how it is" You grinned and rolled out of bed and to the bathroom where you heard (best friend) shout "Hell yea! You know I'm only in it for the booty!" You couldn't help but laugh so hard that you started crying while brushing your teeth. _Today is going to be a good day!_ The dream completely gone from your memory. You finished getting ready, pulling on a nice pair of jeans, (favorite color) converse, and a (color) v-neck sweater than clung to your curves beautifully. As you walked about the door (best friend) cat called towards you and shouted to 'get some'. _She's crazy. _You smiled and continued towards philosophy 101

_8:26. Made it just in time! _You ran into the lecture hall of Philosophy 101 with 4 minutes to spare. You strolled down the center aisle between the two main seating sections of the lecture hall; hearing cat-calls as you continued down the aisle. You were flattered but this wasn't what you wanted at 8:30 in the morning, all you wanted was coffee and a bagel. Walking up to Mr. Karpusi's desk and signing in, the tired Greek noticed your presence and lifted his head with a cat on top. "Good morning (name)! How did you like the assigned reading?" His teal eyes shone with anticipation, you smiled brightly "Good morning Professor Karpusi! Personally I enjoy Aristotle, but why are we starting with Aristotle if Socrates was the first radical philosopher of Ancient Greece?" Professor Karpusi chuckled and the cat on top of his head yawned, "Good question (name), I'll be discussing that today. Great observation however, please enjoy class today." He winked and a small smile formed on his lips, you smiled back and went to take your seat near Feli. _Well, that was slightly awkward…_You walked up to the group of seats in which Ludwig, Feli and several more people were sitting. Ludwig was the first to notice you, "Hallo (name)." He looked as if he were trying to smile, but it ended up looking like a pained expression; you giggled and motioned to the seat next to him "This seat taken?" He shook his head and you nestled yourself into the seat. Ludwig mumbled under his breath briefly, "Hm? What was that?" You turned and gazed as his now slightly pink face "Oh, I was wondering when my Brüder and that Italian would get here." As soon as Ludwig said this, the door to the lecture hall was thrust open by a slender German with pale white hair; a huge grin plastered on his face as he strutted into the hall and took a seat in the row behind you. Several seconds after him, was the darker Italian who looked less than enthused to be there, let alone be awake.

"Fraulein! Have you decided to accept me as zhe winner of the bet yet?" The albino leaned forward and said quite loudly in your ear; you chuckled "Ha no. The bet is still on, whoever gets an A on both tests wins a date Gil." Gilbert grumbled and leaned back in his seat "Whatever Frau, you'll love our date so much that your clothes will come off!" You didn't turn around, you knew that there was a huge cheeky grin placed on the albino's face. Ludwig shifted uncomfortably next to you and you heard him sigh audibly. You just sighed as well and turned to the front of the room were Professor Karpusi was beginning lecture "…Your first test will be next week over chapters 1-3." You heard Ludwig chuckle and whisper "Let the games begin".

Philosophy 101 flew by again that day, the material was interesting; it discussed the different viewpoints of ancient Greek philosophers. "…In preparation for your first test, I'd become very familiar with chapters 1-3 before next Monday, Have a good day." You stood up and stretched your arms and legs when you felt a small poke on your arm, followed by a small giggle. "Bella~! Wouldyoulikesomecoffee?" Feli excitedly yelled out as you bent down to grab your stuff. You giggled, "Feli, if you have any coffee I think you'll have a heart attack! But sure, I'd love a good cup of joe!" You smiled, "Vee~! Grazie bella~! Can Luddy come too?" Feli briefly gestured towards Ludwig who was now discussing something with Professor Karpusi. Smiling, you gazed in the direction of Ludwig, "Of course! I love spending time with Ludwig." Feli, noticing a certain warmth in your gaze towards the german man, giggled "(name) do you like-a Luddy?" He said quite loudly. Your cheeks turned a deep scarlet in a matter of seconds as you turned to glare at the loud-mouthed Italian, you hoped no one had heard his little outburst. But it was too late, the damage was done. Taking your silence as a yes, Feli began dancing around and hugging you excitedly "Vee~! (name)! I'm so-a happy~YouandLuddywouldbesocute~!" You finally covered Feli's mouth so that he couldn't utter any more blasphemous words "Feli, listen. I need some time for myself. Okay?" Flashes of (ex-boyfriend) and what happened at the park just a few days ago flashed through your mind. _I just need time and space…_Your (color) eyes peered down at him with a stern look, he looked slightly dejected but eventually he calmed down.

Just as Feli began calming down, Ludwig walked over with some papers; he didn't appear to notice you standing there until he gazed up. "Hallo (name) will you be joining us for coffee?" A ghost of a smile played on his lips, "If that's okay with you, I'd love to!" Ludwig nodded, sending a few of his pale blonde streaks out of their slicked back state and swinging in front of his glasses.

The three of you turned and headed out of the lecture hall and towards the coffee shop in the middle of campus, you were about halfway through your ten minute walk to the shop when Feli got a call. "Ciao? Zio?..." The call continued for several more minutes as Feli rambled on in Italian, you heard Ludwig chuckle after an exasperated sigh from the small Italian. Feli turned to you "Bella, I'msosorryIhavetogoworkagain! Forgivemeplease!" He rambled on as he began panicking again; _He reminds me of a lost puppy! _You smiled and hugged Feli, "Feli it's okay! Don't worry, I'll see you soon!" His face instantly relaxed, "Grazie (name)! Have fun!" With that he ran off, arms flailing and all.

After Feli disappeared behind some trees, you turned to Ludwig and smiled "Would you like to go in?" His gazed refocused, as he seemed to be lost in thought, "oh, uh-Ja. Please." You walked into the coffee shop and found a seat in the corner for two, the inside of the shop was nice. It smelled of freshly ground coffee, brightly lit by large open windows and a possible forest theme; as there was vines hanging on the ceiling and many trees inside. After sitting down, you noticed that Ludwig was oddly quiet, more so than normally, and he kept gazing off in the distance. _He's probably just tired…_You reasoned, _it's true college takes a lot out of you._ You reasoned that after several minutes he should be feeling better, so several minutes passed and you couldn't take the awkward silence.

"Hey, Ludwig, are you okay?" You asked, once you spoke his eyes snapped back to attention and his eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Ja, I suppose…" His eyes glazed over again as he stared off in the distance. You were really concerned now, you'd never seen Ludwig like this; what could make him this anxious? "You know, you can talk to me…" You gazed at the table as you felt your cheeks tint the lightest shade of pink. Ludwig chuckled and a half-assed smile made it's way onto his face, "Danke (name). I'm just nervous about Biochemistry later today."

"Biochem? Why? Worried you'll get me as a lab partner?" You teased. He chuckled again and stared down at the table "Not exactly, an ex of mine is in that class as well und I don't really want to see her…" His voice trailed off as his eyebrows continued to knit together. _This really bothers him. _You decided that the best way to cheer him up, would be to distract him; you suppressed your inner nosiness and urges to pry into their past relationship and began telling funny stories about when you were a kid. After several stories and one particularly embarrassing story about your first crush in kindergarten, he finally smiled. Not just the half-assed smile or smirk, but a full on smile. You finished giggling at your own story and gazed at him, "Erm-(name), did we ever finish that question game?" He sheepishly looked at you, you swore you saw a light blush on his cheeks, but that may have been the coffee. "Nope! Want to continue?" He nodded his head in agreement.

The questions that day where a bit more theme oriented, it began with your first kiss, then where your first date was, who your first significant other was, what you liked to do on dates, and your last relationship. You had him smiling and chuckling up until that dreaded question "What about your last relationship?" _How'd I know this was coming…_You took another sip of your coffee and sighed. "Well, that's a funny story. I began dating (ex-boyfriend) in the beginning of my senior year. He was a good guy in the beginning; but after a while, we began to drift apart. I began to get busier and couldn't spend as much time with him as I could before, he didn't like that. He'd call me at absurd times and call me all sorts of names, he'd accuse me of cheating and other awful things. I grew sick of it eventually, but when I'd try to leave, he'd threaten to kill himself or hurt himself in some way. I was in such an awful state at the time that I just tortured myself and stayed, that it until a few days ago. He came to visit, we had gone out to the park late at night because he got in late. I wanted to talk to him about his behavior, but once I brought it up he got very angry; he began yelling and threatening and beating me. He got a nice blow to my head; He would've killed me if these two…people hadn't shown up. I think they were men, I don't remember much of their faces…" Your face scrunched and eyebrows knitted as you tried to remember as much as you could about your saviors, "All I remember next is waking up in my dorm, with all of my stuff and medical supplies." You sighed "I wish I could thank them…I owe them my life…"

You didn't realize that you were lost In thought until you heard Ludwig clear his throat; your vision refocused and saw Ludwig gazing at you with his blue eyes full of compassion. "(name) I'm sure whoever it is, is grateful that they could help someone as amazing as you….But that's just a speculation of course!" He hurriedly sipped his coffee and you smiled. Eventually you both finished your coffee, enjoying the peaceful silence around you. Since you both had the same Biochem class as well, you began walking towards the lab together when it occurred to you that Ludwig didn't tell you about his last relationship. "Oh! You never told me about your last relationship!" You elbowed him lightly and smiled "come on, let's hear it!" He grunted and continued walking "Well, we met in high school. Feli had set us up on a blind date, I didn't originally like her much, but Feliciano kept throwing us together. I began to like the façade she showed me when we were together around Feli. But without feli, she was completely different; she wasn't a gut person per se. So I broke it off." He shrugged and stared forward. You slumped down a bit, _What's this feeling? _You heart was clenching in your chest as your eyebrows knitted together, you were imagining Ludwig with some cute girl hanging on his arm. Your palms began getting sweaty and the image bothered you to no end; but you said nothing besides "Ludwig, you know you can always talk to me. Right? Here, I'll even give you my number, so if you ever need me I'll be there!" You smiled and grabbed his large hand. With a pen you pulled out of your bag, you wrote down your cell number on the back of his hand, completely oblivious to his bright pink face and flustered state. "Uh-! Danke (name) it means a lot to me." He looked down at the number on your hand with a scrawled message under it saying "_text me if you want to!"_

You continued through the science building, and stepped into your biochem lab. You were greeted by several familiar voices.

"Why Bonjour ma cherrie." You heard Francis yell across the room; this brought the attention of the entire class, and your other friends included.

"Oh be quiet you git, why would she want to sit next to a pervert like yourself!?" That's when the bickering between Francis and Arthur restarted.

"(Name)-a! Sitbymeplease!"

"SHUT UP YOU SHIT TACO, YOU'RE-A MY LAB PARTNER YOU GARLIC SMELLING DUTCH OVEN" You heard Feli and Lovino shout.

"Kekeke Come here (name)! Ditch my little Bruder and come zit on mein lap!" You nearly gagged as you heard Gilbert shout across the room. But as your gazed skimmed over the spot next to Gilbert, signifying who his lab partner would be, you found a pleasant surprise.

"(NAME)! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND MEET THIS FINE GERMAN MAN." (best friend) yelled while pointing at Gilbert, if she was going for obvious; it was working. You and Ludwig walked over to the lab spot across from Gilbert and (best friend), signifying that you and Ludwig would be partners.

"You zure you don't vant to sit on mein lap fraulein?" Gil smirked as Gilbird chirped on top of his head. _This is going to be an interesting class…_

About three hours later and several almost chemical explosions from (best friend) and Gil, you made it out alive; but there was a test next week. After class, you said goodbye to Gil and Ludwig and began walking home with (best friend) for the day. About mid-way through your walk and your friend's rant about how hot Gil and Ludwig are, you felt your phone vibrating in your pocket from a text message.

_Unknown Number_

_Don't worry, I want to __._

You stared at the message screen dumbfounded, _What?_

_Unknown Number_

_Wait, That sounded weird. Let me try again._

Another message

_Unknown Number_

_It's Ludwig, I'd really like to talk to you some more_

_But through text. _

Another Another Message

_I'm sorry I'm weird, I hope I didn't freak you out._

You laughed and smiled as you replied.

_You_

_Don't worry Luddy! _

He was just too cute.

As he got your reply, Ludwig let out a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding. He was so happy that you had given him your cell phone number, not only because did he want someone to talk to who was as understanding and caring as you; but because he truly enjoyed talking to you. You continued texting throughout the night, successfully annoying both Gilbert and (best friend) with your text ringtones. You finally called it quits around midnight when you nearly passed out from being so tired.

_You_

_I'm gonna go to sleep, goodnight Luddy! Don't let the Gilbirds bite!_

_Ludwig_

_Gute Nacht (name), Don't let the bugs of the bed bite. _

_P.S. I can't wait to win the bet._

You both fell asleep with a smile on your faces, not only because of your blossoming friendship; but because you were both finally happy with someone else's presence. You'd become so accustomed to doing everything on your own that you had forgotten what it's like to rely on someone else for once; as did Ludwig. At that moment, Ludwig found a reason to care.

And you finally found a reason to Trust again.


End file.
